Evening
by the one and only ZARIA
Summary: The... Umm... highly anticipated third and final installment of the Day Series. Geez, this took long to write. Rated for... uncomfortable situations and more pervvy Author's Notes. You don't have to read the first two to understand it though!


**Evening**

_**A/N**: So here I am again… I feel pretty guilty considering all of the great response I've gotten for my other two one shots. And then it took me so faffing long to write this one… Truth be told, I haven't been doing much writing at all lately… I HAVE been building up my obsession of comics, webcomics, and manga though, and I've come up with a few story lines for my own, so look out for that. I'll probably post the link in my profile as my homepage or something like that… Eventually. I'm still just in the process of creating characters and the like, but I'm pretty much got a plot._

_As for this story, I'm pretty much just going with the flow here. It'll probably be regular style but let's see how I feel. I'm not too sure I liked just dialogue in the story prior to this, but I liked the idea of leaving most things up to the reader's imagination. And experimenting with styles is good for growth. So I was killing two birds with one stone! Anyways, enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: **For my birthday (in October) I'd like to receive Ryo and Dee in a cake, complete with bondage sets and a video camera… Oh the voyeurism of it all… but my birthday's still months away, so I guess I'll have to wait awhile. Ah well…_

_

* * *

_

"Ryo," Bikky whined. "Can I have dinner at Carol's?"

"Have you finished your homework?"

"There was one math problem that I was having a hard time with, but I was planning on asking her for help anyway."

Ryo downed the last of a glass of wine and fixed the youth with an analytical stare. "Alright, but I want to check it when you get home."

"Okay. See ya! And if the pervert touches you just ONCE in the wrong way, let me know and I'll kick his fucking ass!" He made a violent gesture in the air to emphasize his point.

Ryo smacked him gently in the back of the head and placed the empty wine glass on the kitchen table. "Watch that mouth of yours, young man. Dee's just in the bathroom. He might hear you."

"I did hear him," came Dee's voice as he entered the room.

"And that'll be my cue to leave for real this time. Later Ryo. Smell ya later, bozo!"

"Hey!"

"And don't slam the—"

SLAM

"—door."

Dee couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics despite their rivalry with one another.

"He's a rotten little pest, isn't he?"

"Just because Bikky's gone, doesn't mean you have to be mean."

Dee just rolled his eyes. Ryo walked into the kitchen with Dee behind him. "I'll start making dinner."

"Do you want some help?"

"From you?" he asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a quarter full bottle of wine and refill his glass. "I don't really want food poisoning, but thanks for the offer. Care for some wine?"

"Man, it really is Insult Dee Day today, isn't it?" he said as he pulled out a second glass from a cupboard.

Ryo walked over to Dee, setting the bottle down on the kitchen table and placed his hand on Dee's shoulder. "Don't take it personally. You're just such an easy target sometimes."

When Ryo's hand touched Dee, his mind stopped thinking momentarily. Even a gesture as simple as this was enough to make him want to jump the chestnut haired man in front of him. At this point, to Dee, any touch from Ryo was enough to have him as horny as a teenager1. He really was a horn dog after all. Not that there was room to be doubtful in the first place.

Ryo tried to look into Dee's eyes but they were averted downward. When he looked up, Ryo nearly started to panic. That was the very same look Dee always got before he tried to make a move on him…

As he predicted, Dee moved his hand off of his shoulder and started to walk forward causing Ryo to move back.

After a few tentative steps, Ryo realized his dilemma. The damned wall was in the way! There was no where to go! Dee's hands found their way on either side of Ryo's head limiting his chances of escape even more.

Ryo hardly had enough time to try to assess the situation, and the wine he'd had earlier was starting to kick in making him light headed. Suddenly, he found Dee's lips on his own. He wanted to push Dee away so badly but he couldn't do it. There was just something about Dee that calmed him to the very soul and made him never want to stop. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Dee's tongue on his lips silently asking for access in his mouth. He felt his lips part slightly almost against his will but it was forgotten as Dee started his ministrations to Ryo's mouth. The soft tongue slowly started to coax his own into moving. Ryo allowed himself to become lost in the sensations and to just let them take him away.

Dee eased his tongue into Ryo's mouth while not betraying his shock that he had given him access so readily. He thought he had felt a touch of uncertainty when his love's mouth had opened but that was all different now. Speaking of touch… Dee's hands had fallen from the wall and had wrapped around Ryo in a tight embrace. He nearly jumped when he also felt Ryo's arms around his neck. Dee smiled into the kiss. _Ryo seems to be at such ease now_ Dee though.

Ryo heard himself moan softly as Dee's hands started to roam about his torso tracing random patterns softly. One of Dee's hands made it to the top of Ryo's pants and had started to fiddle with the button and fly before everything clicked together for him. That was Dee's hand… At his pants… About to take everything to the next level. Despite the wine Ryo's mind was quick, but his body was slow to react.

"Dee…" Ryo said softly as Dee's hands unbuttoned his pants. 'We should stop,' he heard himself think, wanting to yell the words. Dee continued to kiss him.

"Dee…" Ryo said louder as Dee's hands unzipped his fly. 'We HAVE to stop,' he heard himself think, the words almost erupting from him. Dee continued to kiss him.

"Dee…" Ryo moaned as Dee's hands started to push down his pants. 'This CAN'T go further,' he heard himself think, the words bubbling ferociously inside him. Dee continued to kiss him.

"Dee…" Ryo couldn't contain as Dee's hands went to the waistband of his underwear. 'This isn't right…' he heard himself think, the words calming to a simmer. Dee continued to kiss him.

"DEE!" Ryo yelled as Dee's hands dove into his underwear. "QUIT IT!" he heard himself bellow in Dee's ear, the words flowing freely. Dee covered his ears in pain.

"My ears!" he whined as Ryo pushed him away.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I don't but, whatever it was you were liking it!"

"No… no, I wasn't… Well, I don't think I was… Was I?"

"I'd say that you were!" Dee glanced around the room uncomfortably. His eyes fell on the now empty wine bottle. "How much of that wine have you had?" Dee asked him.

"Umm… Maybe… Oh crap. About a bottle? I think…"

"Oh." So the wine had been responsible for most of Ryo's unusual, however brief, audacity. "Why on earth did you drink so much? And when did you get the opportunity to?"

"I dunno… but it's not agreeing with me now. Can you take me to… the bedroom? I just wanna lay down. "

Dee helped Ryo stagger his way to his bedroom, Dee being used by Ryo as a cane.

They made it to the bed and Dee helped Ryo to lay down. Dee was about to leave when Ryo called him back—

"Don't go yet, Dee," Ryo moaned softly, grabbing his hand. "Please stay with me… just for tonight…"

Dee considered. "Can you promise you won't get all pissy at me in the morning?"

"Not if I wake up with the hangover I think I will… but I can certainly try," he answered with a small smile.

"Alright," Dee said matching his smile to Ryo's. "Let's give it a try, then."

He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down beside Ryo, pulling him into a gentle embrace as he did so.

A few minutes later, both men had drifted off.

fin

* * *

_1- I'm a teenager! Woo! Is that good or bad given the context? Hmm..._

_**A/N**: Ahhh… My first ever "romantic" scene. Oh for shame… Personally, I'm disgusted with it. Is it possible to write a kissing scene and NOT have it full of clichés? For every sentence I wrote I could think of ten other ways of describing it. I fought the urge to include the line "And the two tongues fought for dominance." Oh and because of my lack of… "expertise" in the kissing department cough cough, that was all guess work too. I tried to mostly focus on how I'd want to feel if I were being kissed by someone I loved dearly. I don't think I've ever been in love before either though… Man this was hard! So there was a tonne of guess work on my part. Hope you guys liked it anyway and that it was worth the wait!_

_Sorry again for taking so long!_

_Zaria_


End file.
